


Quiet

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Cullen is that he is generally a quiet man. He rarely raises his voice even during heated arguments at the war table. Thus, Dorian is taken completely off guard when he discovers that Cullen is extremely loud during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like half an hour. It just kind of splurged onto the page. Gosh it'd be nice if the other fic I'm working on would be so kind. *glares at other fic*

The thing about Cullen is that he is generally a quiet man. Granted, he can raise his voice to bellow at recruits during drills and be heard across battlefields when commanding the troops, but off the field of battle, the Commander is soft spoken. He rarely raises his voice even during heated arguments at the war table.

Thus, Dorian is taken completely off guard when he discovers that Cullen is extremely loud during sex. 

He groans and gasps, he moans loud and filthy, and he curses. The usually polite man swears up a storm when he's fucking Dorian, and even lets out grunts and muffled words when he has Dorian's cock in his mouth. 

The first time they fuck - in Cullen's office, Dorian leaning over the Commander's desk and trying not to make too much noise - Dorian is certain the patrols outside must be able to hear them. 

"Fuck, Dorian, your ass feels amazing," Cullen grunts, his hands tight on Dorian's hips as he thrusts into said ass. Dorian can only moan, grasping at reports on Cullen's desk as he is thoroughly fucked. Sweat drips off his forehead onto Cullen's files, and he lets out a strangled gasp when Cullen reaches around and starts stroking his cock. 

It doesn't take long after that; Cullen's dick in his ass, the hand jerking him off, and the constant stream of filth emanating from Cullen's mouth combine to have Dorian coming all over the desk in a very short amount of time. Cullen comes not long after with a series of loud groans before collapsing on top of Dorian. 

"Maker, you're loud," Dorian says as they're cleaning up and putting clothing to rights. "They probably heard you in the war room."

Cullen blushes so bright that Dorian wonders if this is the same man who called him a greedy cock slut not ten minutes ago. Not that Dorian is disputing this fact. 

"Sorry," Cullen mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just - I can't help it." He presses Dorian against the desk and kisses him. "It's your fault for being so--" He stops, groping for words. 

"Incredible?" Dorian murmurs, kissing Cullen's neck and wondering if he would get away with leaving a love bite. 

"That's one way to put it," Cullen agrees. 

\--

Dorian also discovers, quite by accident, that Cullen likes to be restrained. Whether it's Dorian holding him down with his magic or just with ropes, it drives him to new heights of desperation. It also makes him even _noisier_ , and Dorian is starting to find that one of his kinks is Cullen cursing in his ear while they're having sex. 

They're testing out a new set of cuffs Dorian had discreetly commissioned - which means Leliana knows about them but hopefully not too many other people - and Dorian stands back to admire his handiwork. Cullen stares up at him from his position on the bed, arms affixed to the corners of the bed and legs similarly restrained. He looks delicious, his eyes dark with lust, a blush covering him from the top of his head to halfway down his chest. 

Dorian loves how Cullen still blushes for him, even after the weeks they've spent getting to know every inch of each other. 

"What are you going to do to me?" Cullen asks, his voice low and heated. Dorian looks him up and down, his gaze lingering on Cullen's cock lying hard and flat against his belly. 

"Why don't you tell me?" he replies. He climbs on top of Cullen's thighs, rubbing his hands over the muscles of his abdomen. Cullen growls, shifting his hips, trying to get Dorian to touch his cock. 

"Fuck, Dorian," he growls, "I want your mouth. Want my cock in your mouth." He groans when Dorian leans down to obey, licking a line up from Cullen's balls to the heat of his dick. 

Dorian's own dick is getting hard, hanging heavy between his legs as he licks and sucks his way around Cullen's cock. He's starting to leak a little, and Dorian slides the tip of his tongue around the head to taste him properly, humming appreciatively when Cullen starts cursing loudly. 

"Feels so good," Cullen gasps. "Your mouth... so fucking hot... yes, fuck, suck me harder, want you to taste me, want to come inside you." The muscles of his arms stand out in stark relief as he tests the bonds holding him, and he lets his head fall back to the pillow, panting and groaning when the restraints hold.

Dorian moans. Having Cullen laid out before him like a feast is almost too much to deal with; he'll last less than a minute if he starts stroking himself, and he digs his fingers into Cullen's hips to keep his hands off his own painfully hard cock.

It's at that moment that they both hear one of the doors downstairs open, and the unmistakable sound of Cassandra's voice.

"Commander? Are you up there?"

Dorian stops what he's doing and looks up at Cullen's slightly panicked face. Then, feeling incredibly wicked, he puts a finger to his lips before leaning down and wrapping his mouth back around Cullen's dick. 

Cullen bites back a gasp, and Dorian peers up at him without taking his mouth off his cock. He can feel Cullen vibrating with need and tension, and he wonders how far he can take this before Cullen tells him to stop. 

That isn't happening, though; Cullen's face is screwed up and his teeth are sunk into his lower lip as he desperately restrains himself from making too much noise. From downstairs, Dorian can hear the rustle of papers, and as much as he is enjoying tormenting Cullen, he does rather hope Cassandra leaves soon. 

Cullen's breath is coming in short pants, his teeth gritted against what Dorian knows would be a series of curses, moans, and grunts. He grins, sliding his hands up Cullen's chest to tweak his nipples as he applies himself to his task with renewed vigour, swallowing his cock almost to the base and twirling his tongue around the head as he pulls off. He can tell Cullen is close; his entire body is tense, and his mouth is wide open as he pants, trying not to make any sound. Dorian starts going faster, sucking harder, and is rewarded with a long drawn-out sigh as Cullen comes into his mouth.

"Fuck," Cullen whispers, barely audible, and Dorian almost groans himself. 

"Cullen? Are you up there?" Cassandra calls from downstairs, and they both freeze, Dorian with just the head of Cullen's cock in his mouth as he licks him clean. Dorian hears the unmistakable sound of someone starting to climb the ladder, and he looks up to see sheer panic in Cullen's eyes. He lifts his hand to release the cuffs with a wave of magic; playing games is one thing, but allowing Cassandra to catch Cullen in such a compromising position is taking it too far.

"Cassandra!" A new voice filters up from downstairs, and the sounds of climbing cease. 

"Leliana. Have you seen Cullen?"

"No, but Josephine and I need you in the war room."

"Ah." Dorian tries not to sigh in relief when she climbs down, and moments later the door downstairs closes.

"Fuck," Cullen mumbles, "that was too close." He's gasping for breath, his entire body flushed and sweating, and Dorian has to agree.

"But you were so _good_ ," he murmurs, shifting up Cullen's body so his cock is hovering over the Commander's mouth. "I think you should have a reward for managing to be so quiet."

Cullen grins up at him and opens his mouth.

\--

It isn't until hours later that Cullen stumbles downstairs and finds the note left on his desk. He groans, fighting back a blush, and resolves never to tell Dorian.

_You can thank me later.  
-L_

**Author's Note:**

> [my fic/dragon age/nsfw stuff tumblr](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my non-fic/dragon age/sfw stuff/other stuff tumblr](http://sherribon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
